Mafia Holidays with Demigods
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: The Arcobaleno curse has been broken for three months Verde finds himself still living at Kokuyo Land with Mukuro and his gang. When it was his turn to buy the groceries he ends up meeting a beautiful women with such a strange and interesting name. Next thing he knows there's a gift at his door. Rated T just to be safe.
1. September 28

**Hi, been a while. So sorry, I originally wrote this in 2012, and didn't even think about publishing it because I didn't think anyone would really like it. So I'm going to try it out. I love the idea of Athena and Verde being in a relationship simply because Verde is a genius and Athena's type is brains (You know. Being born from Zeus' head and she is the goddess of wisdom, so yeah). Anyways, it takes place after the Last Olympian, before the Lost Hero and after curse Rainbow arc. Arcobaleno are free of the curse, and adults. **

**There might be some demigods within the Mafia that we didn't know about as well. Do you think you can guess who they are before they are claimed? Also I apologize if there are any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**September twenty-eighth: Athena**

Verde let out a sign as he leaned back in his seat, he grabbed the false pacifier that was around his neck, the object felt so small compared to his hands, it had been three months since the curse had been broken, he was glad it was gone. Yet he oddly missed it.

Removing his glasses he rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He placed his glasses back on his nose as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He ignored the mess that Ken and Fran made with their toys. He could tell that Chikusa and Chrome had tried to clean up but it was a failed attempt.

M.M.'s clothes were lying around with Mukuro's boots were on the floor, as well as candy wrappers. He shook his head. Reaching the kitchen he glanced around, it was a mess as well. God if Luce saw the condition of the house she would kill them all. Shaking his head yet again he walked to the coffee maker and started to make a pot.

He opened the small oven to find that Chrome had left him a plate like she always did; the girl was to kind for her own good. Pulling the plate out he sat at the table and ate. He grinned when he noticed that the newspaper was on the table.

"Chrome you're too much." He whispered as he picked the paper up and started to read it. The girl could still work on her cooking skills of course, it was slightly bitter. To bitter for his liking, yet food was food and when you're running on empty food is what you want.

Hearing the beep to the coffee maker he stood and made himself a cup, sitting back down he finished his food and was about to return to his lab. He paused when he noticed Chrome standing in the door way. "Good morning." She said, he blinked and looked at the time. It was seven.

"Morning," He replied as he sipped his coffee, "Coffee's on." he scanned the young girl over, the thirteen year old was wearing her white tank top and purple boxer shorts, a bandage eye-patch over her right eye with her violet hair down.

She only nodded as she made her way over to the fridge and opening the door looking inside. She slightly frowned when she couldn't find anything. He looked over her shoulder, "who's turn is it to go shopping?" She shrugged as she closed the door and looked at the chart.

"Yours," She told him causing him to freeze.

"No, I go Thursdays. Today is Monday…"

"Shomei-San…its Thursday," Chrome spoke. Verde almost dropped his cup.

"Damn," Verde groaned, "I'll go get food." He continued to groan as he left to get food needed for hopefully the next month.

Chrome had made sure he had the list so he didn't forget anything, he cursed to himself as he left, he was trying to remember how he ended up staying in Japan with Mukuro and his gang… he guess he grew used to them since the representative battles he decided to stay.

Shaking his head he walked into town and to the market district. Looking at the list he made sure to get everything, he heard a soft giggle, turning he saw a women with long curly brown hair and stormy gray eyes; she was very beautiful as well.

"It seems like you're buying enough food for an army." She said. Verde nodded.

"In a way you could say that, living in a house full of three teenage boys, two teenage girls, and a nine year old you need a lot of food." Verde didn't know why he was talking to this women, she just felt like someone he can talk to her about anything.

"I can understand what you mean; teenagers can be handfuls can't they?"

"If they are anything like mine I can completely understand." Verde grinned as he grabbed Ken's favorite gum, "Verde." He finally said.

"Athena."

Verde chuckled, "like the goddess." She smiled.

"Yes, like the goddess, you're interested in Greek Mythology?" Verde glanced over at Athena; her eyes had lit up when he mentioned goddess.

"Somewhat. As a scientist it has been one of my many goals to learn as much as I can about them." The women smiled as she looked at the pacifier around his neck. "Oh um, you see it's nothing like that!"

She giggled, "I understand, it seems like it's important to you." Verde looked away from the women, hiding his blush as he grabbed a bag of chips. "Shouldn't you get something healthy for them?" Verde paused as he looked into the cart, all sweets.

"Shit!" He cursed completely forgetting what he was doing; he looked at the list and went to get some meat as well as some greens. He grabbed some soda and more coffee grains.

Athena giggled at him, "What kind of research are you working on now Scientist-San?"

Verde looked down at Athena, "at the moment… trying to figure out how I got stuck with six kids." Verde chuckled.

"You bonded with them over your time staying with them. You care deeply for all of them."

Verde paused as he turned to look at her with a confused look, the women held such a calm look on her face, that Luce popped into his head. His features softened, she seemed to notice. "I'm sorry did I bring back old memories for you Scientist-San?"

Verde shook his head, "just Verde, I could care less about the formal stuff."

Athena giggled, "Well Verde, I'll be willing to help you with anything you need. I'm sure I can be really helpful." Verde shrugged.

He started to tell her all about what he was currently working on, she was interesting in what it was, and offered to lend him a hand. At first he wasn't sure if he should take her up on her offer. Eventually he agreed to it, smiling and telling her what he had done so far and all his current tests had failed while some seemed to work. All depending on the deathperation Flame, or dying Will Flames (whichever she would like to use he didn't mind). They walked to the checkout and waited in line, changing the subject to something more appropriate topic for being in public.

For some reason he was all right with Athena walking home with him, he found it interesting to have her talk with him. He felt like she was actually on his level, maybe slightly higher. She stopped when they reached the door. "This is where you live?"

"It's a bit strange isn't it?"

"More like interesting," Athena giggled and bowed, "good bye Scientist-San, I hope to see you again." Verde only blushed as he watched Athena walk away.

"Verde has a girlfriend, Verde has a girlfriend!" Fran said popping out of the bushes and running around him, "Verde and his girlfriend, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Verde grabbed Fran's head and walked inside, he placed the bags on the table and everyone attacked. "What's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Mukuro taunted with a grin. Verde glared.

"I don't have a girlfriend, now if you excuse me I'm going back to my lab." With that Verde turned and left. Fran went back to chanting about Verde having a girlfriend.

* * *

"Lively family," Athena laughed as she looked at her brother.

"Yes they are interesting, but I like interesting." Athena said, Apollo laughed.

"Athena's going for Mafia members now never that I'd see the day."

"Silence Apollo," Artemis said as she stepped on her twin's foot. "Athena has a strange taste in men, personally I don't see it." Artemis said as she looked at her fellow goddess, "but she likes it so I won't question it." Athena smiled.

"His brains are what I love the most."

"Of course Athena, just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Apollo said, pointing to her. She waved him off.

"Enough of this it's time for the meeting." Zeus called as all the gods gathered around and set to work on their meeting.

* * *

"Reborn why are we all here? I'm supposed to be on a mission." Mammon said, not really caring about the mission.

"You're complaining but you don't seem to care Viper, or is it still Mammon?" Mammon didn't reply to Fon right away, only counted money. "I see you haven't decided yet." He smiled a soft smile.

"What are we all doing here anyways Kora?"

"Some people have worked to do." Verde said pushing his glasses up and looked at everyone.

"Right, well I simply want to see how everyone is holding up." Reborn said as he looked at everyone. They all seemed to be in good health at the moment. "It seems like everyone is all right, haven't been having any strange signs?"

Mammon lowered the stack of cash and turned to look at Reborn, "nothing seems to be odd on my end."

"Same here," Fon replied.

"There has been nothing strange on my end." Verde said shaking his head as he glanced at Skull, Colonnello, and Lal.

"Everything is fine here, Kora!"

"Same." Lal said folding her arms and leaning against the shrine, "Skull?"

"Everything is fine."

"Has anyone seen Yuni?"

They paused as they looked around for Yuni, letting out a sigh they went to the house her family was staying in, "too much work for free." Mammon grumbled.

"As soon as we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to what we were doing midget." Mammon glared at Verde. Fon held his hands up, calming the two down they glared one more time before looking away, "genderless freak."

"Perverted scientist," Mammon bit back.

Fon only shook his head as Reborn rung the door bell, Byakuran answered, a smile on his face. "Welcome Arcobaleno, Yuni-Chan is resting right now."

"Has she been sick?" Verde asked; a glint flashed over his glasses, Byakuran held his hands up.

"No, no… eh it's been crazy around the house." Byakuran led them into the house and to Yuni's room. "Zakuro and Tazaru got into a fight Yuni, bless her soul calmed them down, but something else has happened." Byakuran stopped in front of Yuni's door.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell this the right way, so brace yourselves." Byakuran opened the doors and stepped aside, they stepped inside and all gasped as the saw three bodies in Yuni's bed.

They all paused as they stared at the three forms, "Um why are there three forms in the bed instead of Yuni's tiny form?" Skull asked.

"Look closer Arcobaleno." Byakuran smiled as he leaned against the wall watching everyone.

Reborn walked to the bed, he grabbed the covers and was flabbergasted at what he say, he threw the covers back over the three and rubbed his eyes, "this is an illusion right?" Byakuran shook his head, "oh shit."

"What is it?" Mammon asked; walking up and throwing the covers back, Mammon froze. "…"

Fon walked over, placing his hands on Mammon's and Reborn's shoulder before looking at the bed, he held a confused look before it turned to a smile.

"Amazing… wonderful everyone come look," they all walked to the bed, they were flabbergasted.

"LUCE!" they all shouted at once, the women's blue eyes shot open as she looked up at everyone.

"Good morning, please lower your voices, I'm tired." Luce said closing her eyes and pulling Yuni closer to her. The young Arcobaleno boss smiled as she snuggled closer to her grandmother.

Reborn now held a murderous look on his face as he grabbed Luce by the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the room. She screamed the whole time, "NO REBORN DON'T!"

Byakuran held a blank face as he watched Reborn take Luce away, "he's going to kill her?"

"Maybe," Aria said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, "so loud."

The others only shook their heads, "Good morning everyone." Yuni said rubbing her eyes. "Oh my I'm so sorry it's the afternoon now!"

"It's all right, we came to you." Fon said with a smile, "Reborn called all of us to check to see how our bodies were holding up. How do you feel?"

Yuni stretched, "Tired, but other than that fine."

"Good," Verde checked over Yuni anyways just to make sure everything was all right, she smiled at the man Verde then checked over Aria. "This is very interesting how the other Sky Arcobaleno returned? I thought they died."

"I was positive that I died, but here we are."

"Verde I rather not question it." Mammon said. This was the only thing that Verde had to agree with.

"Fine then, we won't question it."

Mammon let out a sigh, "I'm going now." Mammon bowed before leaving. Yuni and Aria waved.

They heard screaming from Luce causing everyone to smile as they went back to doing what it was they were doing.

* * *

**Chapter one up and out there. What did you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Okay so two characters are back from the dead. Anyone know how that happened? The next chapter will be up if I can get at least two reviews for this chapter. For anyone reading my other stories, I don't promise anything right away. However you can be sure there will be an update before May 26! Hopefully… Keep an eye out for it!**


	2. November 28

**Wow I honestly didn't think people would like this story, and I'd like to thank my friend KhrVariaLover for promoting the story on one of her Facebook pages! (I wuv you!)**

**Warning: This chapter is shorter than the last one. Sorry.**

**Reviews: **

**h****imitsuTenshixakuma**: Yeah I thought they would be a really good pairing.

**Pococo**: Thanks I'm glad you found it interesting. Verde's reaction will be interesting.

**Kwerli: **I try to make stories that no one really thinks about. It's something I want to read myself but no one has written it yet.

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**November twenty-eighth: Dinner**

"Verde you've been seeing this lady friend of yours a lot lately, don't you think it's time for us to meet her?" Mukuro asked; it was one of those rare nights where Verde had actually decided to eat with everyone.

"I bet he's embarrassed of us, what woman wants to date a man with six kids?" Fran asked as he ate. Chrome gently slapped Fran upside the head. He complained.

Verde glared at all of them, "she has a strange name as well, I'm not sure it's normal for anyone to have. Athena correct," Verde nodded to Chikusa who ate his food in remotely silence.

"I think it's a wonderful name, something completely random, no one else has it." Chrome said in a silent voice. M.M. rolled her eyes.

"It's different, is she at least pretty?"

Verde stopped mid bite as he looked at M.M. "Why ask a question like that?"

"Well you've been seeing her for a few months now." M.M. said, "it's rare you usually only spend your time in the lab or with the other former Arcobaleno." Verde blinked slightly.

"Enough of this, shouldn't you be focusing on stuff about your own lives? It's what October now? Shouldn't you be decorating for Halloween?"

"It's the end of November." Mukuro said, "Next Wednesday is actually Chrome's birthday. Remember?" Verde blinked.

"Really it's almost December all ready?" They all nodded. "Damn I need to get out more…" Again they all nodded, "fine, what's the plan for Wednesday?"

"Nothing," Chrome replied.

"Chrome refused to do anything." Mukuro replied, annoyed at his former vessel.

Chrome blushed, "Kyoko-Chan, Haru-Chan, and I-Pin all planned something for me all ready and assist that I come."

"Then we will all go there, I'm sure Sawada Tsunayoshi has something planned as well." Verde said looking over at Chrome, her blush had grown.

"Kufufufu, its settled Sawada Tsunayoshi's the fifth." Chrome held a worried look on her face as they finished dinner. "Bring Athena as well! It will be perfect!" Verde shared Chrome's look now. This couldn't be fun.

* * *

***A little nervous* Okay so I had chapter 18 of Le Loro Vite done and ready to be edited but when I closed out of it. I hit "Don't save" without meaning to. So I lost all of it. I'm currently re-writing that, and I realized that it's now May 12, and May 26 is coming up real soon. So I'm not sure if the stories will be updated by that time or not. (Sorry!) Anyways, Reviews are love and it means you want to read more! Until Next time Ciao ciao~**


	3. December 5

**Okay I must say I'm so happy you guys like this story! This chapter's longer so you'll have more to read *Smiles* **

**Reviews:**

**That Masked Nerd Girl: First can I like your name XP I was like seriously in a Pokémon mood when I first made my fanfiction account and I'm like seriously lazy to change it XP. Anyways, thank you for thinking that, I really hope you like the story as it progresses. I always get to one point where I'm just done with the story but I really want to complete this one. I know that feeling. The other day I was looking for some really good crossovers for Hetalia X Pokémon or Pokémon X Percy Jackson but the only one I found was my crossover and I already re-read that (All the mistakes X_X).**

**himitsuTenshiXakuma: LOL I can't wait for that part either. It'll be here sooner or later I promise. I was actually talking with one of my friends trying to come up with a much better name for this story because before I named it "Mafia Holiday's with Demigods" It was going to be called "New Gen." at one point the other Arcobaleno were going to have children as well as the Vongola family once they were older (much older). However I'm not sure if I'm going to continue that or not. The name that we did come up with for VerdeXAthena was "AthVer" (my friend came up with it). I ended up really liking that name for them XP. I'll let you guess which of the Vongola is are demigods and who their godly parents will be. *Won't admit it but still trying to figure that bit out myself***

**Kwerli: You know what? I don't know how I come up with these ideas. They just pop into my head at random times. It was also really late at night when I wrote this story XP.**

**Guest: Thank you very much. *Smiles***

**KrystDerp: I loved Parental!Verde in ****Phantom Hitman 1412****'s story Mafia Row. If you haven't read that story yet I really suggest you read it. It's so cute and I just want to kidnap her Tsunayoshi he's so freaking adorable! *Goes into a rant about how cute he is before remembering what I was doing* Oh right. But yea they are cute together and they need more screen time together. ^^**

**Thank you everyone for leaving a review! I really hope you like this chapter! It's a Chrome Special chapter because I freaking love Chrome freaking Dokuro! Hehehe enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**December fifth: Chrome's Birthday**

Wednesday December fifth, Chrome Dokuro's birthday. She wished it would be like any normal day, but it wasn't. She woke up with Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin hovering in front of her bed and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Chrome almost had a heart attack.

When they went to breakfast Chrome was speechless, the three girls had sneaked in with Mukuro allowing it, and made a feast. When the rest of the Kokuyo Gang entered they were flabbergasted at the sight of all the food.

"I have to say I didn't think what little food we actually had could make this." Verde said as he scanned the room, it was all of Chrome's favorites. He spotted the pot of freshly made coffee; he made himself a cup, "so girls, what do you plan to do today?"

"Of course it's a school day so we will attend school like normal, but we are taking Chrome-Chan out after school, a girl's day so you can say." The girls giggled.

"Anything after," the girls exchanged looks.

"NOPE," Verde face palmed some friends they are.

Haru walked by Mukuro and the two exchanged glanced before nodded, she slipped him a note which he hid in his pocket. Chrome completely missed it as she tried to keep Fran at bay from destroying everything. The nine-year-old was to hyper way to early.

"Can we dig in please? I'm starving." The girls allowed it. Everyone dug in, and the Kokuyo gang was amazed with the food. "Wow this is better than what Chrome-Nee makes!" Fran said; she held a frown. Fran tried to fix his mistake.

"Eh I mean um."

"Bad move Fran." Verde shook his head while the guys tsked at Fran. The boy only frowned as he tried to make it better.

As the time passed Chrome had gone to change into her school uniform before they would leave for school which gave them time to talk things over, "All right, Mukuro has the time for the party and when everyone needs to be there. Reborn-San has planned everything, it will be perfect, and he said it's going to be the best surprise birthday party ever."

Verde shook his head, "knowing Reborn this will be interesting." They others nodded.

"Hai, costumes wanted, Reborn-Chan said it's to be mysterious." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Hahi! That's why we are going shopping, to keep her distracted while everyone gets ready, its completely on the down low so don't let it slip to Chrome-Chan."

"All of Tsuna-Kun's friends from Italy will be there tonight as well."

"Like… the Varia?" Fran asked, looking at them.

Kyoko nodded, "Dino-San is going to be there as well as Yuni-Chan and her family!" The girls giggled.

"Master will be there also!" I-Pin said with a smile on her face.

The girls giggled more then went silent as Chrome returned. "Ah we will be going now, goodbye everyone!" the four girls left giggling over something they had said, Mukuro who doesn't really attend school pulled the note out of his pocket and started to read.

He passed the note to everyone, all held determined looks for tonight… minus M.M. who decided not to go. "Right, so we have to be there by six-thirty the latest, costumes shouldn't be too hard."

"Master you don't have to dress up, you're already a walking pineapple."

Fran was stabbed, "Shut up Fran."

"Sawada better have something good planned." Verde said as he stood up and stretched, "go out and buy gifts for Chrome."

"Yes Daddy," they all chimed with grins as they ran off before Verde could shock them. Verde sighed as he took a shower and set out for the day.

* * *

"Midget are you there?"

"Honestly don't call me midget, I'm normal height for a person my age and gender."

"And that would be?"

"Pay me and I'll tell you."

"Ushishishi."

Verde rolled his eyes as he leaned against the tree, everyone had gathered while the teens were in school, they were all waiting for Reborn, he held a grin as he walked up to the group and they talked things over.

"She was your student Viper, what does she like?"

"How should I know?"

"Mammy's a bad teacher." Mammon punched Bel who only laughed.

They argued over it until they took a glance at the time, jumping they quickly fled to get what they need ready for tonight.

* * *

"Ah Chrome-Chan look at this it would make your eyes shine!" Kyoko said as she held an Indigo dress out to Chrome. The girl blushed, she looked over Kyoko's shoulder and spotted Mammon and Belphegor walking along, she wondered what they were doing here… a mission?

"Is that Mammon-San and Belphegor-San?" The two froze slightly then acted as if it was nothing. Walking along quickly and they hide. Chrome held a confused look. She ended up waving it off as the girls went along shopping.

"That was close."

"She's an idiot for not checking what if we were here to kill her and she waved it off like nothing?" Mammon snapped, an annoyed tone could be heard. Bel chuckled.

"Worried about your student?"

"Shut up Belphegor."

"Kay~" Bel chuckled as they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

By the time six thirty rolled around everyone arrived at Yamamoto's family sushi bar which was able to fit _everyone_ it amazed them. They were all dressed up to match the theme.

"Everyone," Reborn called as he stood on the table, everyone looked at him. "We just got word that they will be here soon. So be ready we are going to give them a Vongola party surprise!"

"Yeah, and giving the girl a heart attack while you're at it as well." Bel chuckled as Mammon replied, Reborn glared.

"Silence it" Mammon returned the glare.

"I told you, I have a gender, and you just don't know it because you don't want to pay."

Luce giggled, "I know Viper's gender, but I'm not telling~" Luce danced around in glee while everyone glared at Luce.

* * *

Time passed until finally the lights turned off, "Eh Kyoko-Chan, Haru-Chan it seems like no one is here…"

"Don't worry Chrome-Chan just come with us~" the girls said in unison as they threw the door open.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME DOKURO" Everyone shouted, Chrome dropped her bags, and if it wasn't for I-Pin her chocolate cake from the cake factory would have been destroyed.

Her face turned beet red as she scanned the crowd… it was a lot of people… all here… for her…? The shocked look on her face stayed for a long time… everyone was starting to believe she was about to faint from the sudden out burst from all of them.

"Chrome… is it too much? We thought you would like it, Reborn planned everything." Tsuna said walking up to Chrome she looked up at Tsuna; a smile grew to her face as she placed a small kiss on Tsuna's cheek.

"Boss you and Reborn-San didn't have to do any of this."

"To be fair, Tsuna only set the place up." Reborn said with a grin. Chrome thanked Reborn with a kiss on the cheek as well. Reborn only smirked. "It's a costume party and the guest of honor isn't even dressed up, we can't have that now can we?"

The girls shook their heads as Yamamoto led them to a room so they could change. "See Tsu-Kun, she likes it!" Nana giggled as Yamamoto returned.

"I wonder what the girls got."

"We will see soon enough." Reborn said with a grin.

* * *

When the girls returned the three were wearing maid outfits with cat/dog/lion ears and tails. Chrome felt embarrassed while Kyoko and Haru giggled. I-Pin ran in after them wearing a dragon outfit. Fon laughed at her.

"I-Pin are you a dragon?" I-Pin nodded with a smile on her face.

"My you girls look so adorable!" Nana exclaimed clapping as she looked at the four

"Thank you!" Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin cheered. Chrome only blushed.

"Haha I bet Kyoko and Haru came up with these ideas." Yamamoto said. The two nodded.

"We were walking around town and saw these outfits then animals popped into our heads." Kyoko said.

"It's so cute Desu!" Haru replied.

Chrome said nothing as she looked down, playing with the apron of her dress. Bel came in stealing Chrome from the group, they blinked slightly confused.

"What just happened?"

"I think Belphegor just kidnapped Chrome." Yamamoto said as he looked at Gokudera and the girls. They turned to the Varia to find that the birthday girl was now with them.

"I found a little puppy Mammy do you want it? We can put it on a leash, as long as you promise to take good care of it." Mammon held a blank face as Bel spoke.

"We aren't keeping her… all though it would make Mukuro Rokudo very annoyed." Mammon replied looking up at Chrome. The girl only held a blush as she fidgeted around. "We are not taking you home, don't worry so much."

"Sorry." Mammon pinched Chrome's cheek.

"Don't apologize."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I'm sorry… oh sorry."

Mammon's grip tightened on the younger girl's cheek.

"Don't. Apologize. Damnit."

The Varia laughed as they watched the two illusionists.

"Ushishishi do you need a phone book or something?"

"Shut up Bel."

"Mammon what do you think you're doing to my dear sweet little Nagi?"

"Pinching her cheeks, she's apologizing too much."

"Sorry, owe!"

"Chrome there's no need to apologize." Mukuro told her, Chrome bit her tongue from apologizing again. Mammon let go.

"Sorry."

Mammon turned and left, mumbling something along the lines of teaching the girl to not be so polite. She was a Mafiosi after all she shouldn't apologize. The Varia wished Chrome a happy birthday before they followed their Mist Guardian.

Chrome watched as they left, Mukuro chuckled as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the gang. Fran of course poked her ears, expecting them to twitch, "you're a lame doggy."

"Fran they are fake," Chrome said in a soft voice. "Ken's the doggy."

"What was that Byon?"

"Silence Ken," Verde said smacking the boy upside his head.

"Is Athena not coming?"

Verde looked at Chrome who held a hopeful look in her single eye. Verde held back his urge to break down and tell the girl he didn't invite her since he didn't want her to meet the boys.

"Verde, thank you for inviting me, I apologize I'm late." Verde turned to find Athena standing behind him, wearing a beautiful golden Greek toga, it oddly suited her. Her hair was up in a half up and half down fashion and was wavy. She wore no make-up which only made her look even more beautiful then she already was.

Chrome found this woman to be the most beautiful women she has ever seen, and even if she wouldn't admit it to everyone that her mother was beautiful. This woman could easily pull off the Greek look. "You must be Chrome, Happy birthday my dear." Chrome blushed when she was hugged.

"Oh um…" her face was starting to overheat… it was only destined that she would faint, Athena held a worried look.

"I'm sorry."

"She's a shy girl who happens to faint when she's showered with too much love by strangers." Athena only nodded as Mukuro carried Chrome to a booth and laid her on the seats.

Everyone had gathered around to make sure she was all right. Luce pulled all the Arcobaleno to the side, demanding they dish what they knew about Verde's "girlfriend."

They had nothing. Some Mafioso's and Mafiosi's they were, "she's beautiful, and Verde had to have created her. She's a robot I say." Mammon voiced. They looked at Mammon, and waved that off.

"She is beautiful," Luce said taking a seat, "so beautiful she made Chrome faint!"

"Chrome was just engulfed with too much love and fainted, it's normal; you should know that Luce, whenever you attack the girl with your cookies and hugs she faints." Reborn replied.

"What's her name?"

"Don't know." Reborn answered.

"Where is she from?"

"No clue." Mammon said.

"What does she do for a living?"

"Not sure." Fon added.

"Where does she live?"

"Still have no clue, Kora."

"Is she a test subject?"

"Maybe," Skull said, they all looked at him, "what she came here for Verde, she has to be a test subject." They shrugged; Reborn shot Skull since he thought of that before him.

"You know, I can hear you." They jumped as they spun to see Verde standing in front of them. "What's her name? Athena, where she is from? New York, what does she do for a living? She's an Architect. Where does she live? At the moment she lives here in Namimori. Is she a test subject? The answer to that is no."

"So she's not a robot?"

"No she's not."

"Is she missing a few marbles?"

"No."

"Has she met the Kokuyo gang before tonight?"

"No."

"You're screwed." Verde nodded.

They all looked over to find that Athena was laughing as she sat with Kokuyo gang. She was oddly holding up against all of their questions. "So far so good dude, maybe they won't scare your girlfriend away."

"Maybe, Ken will be the one that might scare her away." Reborn said as he looked at Ken.

They all watched, Ken was being his annoying self but Athena stayed there and laughed. Mukuro excused himself as he walked over to the adults, "she's insane."

"How so?"

"She's not running away like normal women would when she meets Ken."

"She's… different."

Mukuro turned back to look at Athena, "Fran likes her…" Fran was sitting beside Athena, a strange light in his eyes as the two spoke. "He has a sparkle in his eyes… that's rare."

The others all turned to Verde; he might have found the perfect women, "I bet she's dating him for his money." Mammon suddenly said; they turned to Mammon again. "What? She most likely is."

"Is that how you get all your money, by tricking rich men, women, or maybe both?

A smirk played on Mammon's lips, "both yes." Mammon laughed at the looks on all of their faces.

"That's interesting to hear about you Mammon, how long has this been going on?"

"Pay me and I'll tell~" Mammon sung in a monotone. Luce giggled again, knowing the secret behind Mammon; the illusionist went over to the table, "Mammon Esper."

"Athena."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, why the heck are you seeing Verde? He's so blah while you're so… beautiful."

Athena laughed, the others all face palmed at how blunt Mammon was being. "So straight forward aren't you?"

"Time is money my dear."

"Ah I see."

"So is it for the money?"

"Brains," Mammon blinked.

"Brains well that is interesting." Mammon looked at Chrome who was still out cold. "Oy wake up!" Mammon pinched Chrome's cheeks again.

"Sorry!" Mammon now held an annoyed look.

"What did I tell you about apologizing?"

"I'm sorry I won't do it again… ahh I'm sorry!"

Athena giggled, "They seem so close."

Fran shrugged, "I think they are close to where Chrome knows Mammon's gender."

"Gender? It's easy to tell."

Mammon shot up and glared at Athena, "you can tell?" Athena nodded, "how can you tell? You cannot tell Verde, no matter what he does." Athena nodded again smiling as she did so.

Mammon retreated after making sure Chrome was fully awake, "damn the new girl can tell." Mammon hissed as Reborn complained.

"Want to know so badly pay me."

Reborn shook his head, refusing to pay for something as stupid as gender. He would get it out of Luce. "So… do you really go both ways? Or were you just saying that to mess with us?" Skull asked; Mammon turned to give Skull a look from under the hood, "Can't blame someone for being curious."

"Curiosity killed the idiot." Verde said. Skull glared at Verde.

Athena giggled as she sat with the Kokuyo gang; they were testing her at that very moment. And she knew it, smiling she turned to look at all of them, "ask away."

"Have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have four siblings, three brothers and one sister."

"What do your parents do?"

"My father is a business man, while my step mother is a stay at home house wife."

"Ever been married?"

"I have not."

"Have any kids?"

"Fran what kind of a question is that?"

"Yes I do have children."

"How old are they?"

"Some are already adults; most of my children are teenagers though. And some little ones," she admitted.

"How many?"

Athena only smiled, "Right um, what's your views on fighting?"

"I'm a woman of battle strategy and defense."

"Do you like pranks?"

"If it's on my enemies yes, but I will warn you child. Make me the target of your pranks and it will be the last thing you ever do… for the rest of your life." Fran froze as he looked at the storm that raged in her eyes as she stared at him… it was like looking into many different battle plans at once… all meant for him.

Fran gulped as he jumped down and ran away screaming. Mukuro watched in awe, "she scared my student away… I like her!" They laughed.

Athena laughed as she turned to look at Ken, "all right Ken was it? What do you want to ask?" Ken looked in Athena's eyes; he felt fear run down his spine as he followed Fran.

"Wait up Fran you will get lost, Byon!"

Chikusa bowed as he followed Ken.

"She scared my whole gang off…"

"She's good."

"Now then Chrome." Chrome tensed slightly as she was the last one standing, "tell me about yourself dear."

"There's nothing much to tell." Chrome said in a silent voice.

"Of course there is, everyone's story is a wonderful story, no matter how it is." Chrome looked at Athena; there was a warm feeling from them. Chrome only told Athena what Nana knew, which wasn't much, but Athena still listened, with a smile. "So this is your first birthday with everyone, how exciting."

Chrome only nodded, "Athena-san… do you like Greece?"

"Yes, my family is originally from Greece, I visit Greece at least once a year, my favorite is Athens have you been there?" Chrome shook her head.

"I never left Japan besides going to Italy." Athena smiled.

"You must go one day, it's really beautiful during spring, that's when Persephone comes out and gets to work her magic." Chrome seemed confused. Athena laughed. "Sorry you haven't learned much of Greek Mythology in school have you?" Chrome shook her head.

Chrome giggled as she talked with Athena, it amazed Verde and Mukuro how the two were able to bond so quickly. The girls soon joined Chrome and Athena as they talked soon the whole restaurant was filled with fits of giggled.

They all glanced at Mammon, "judging by the fact that you aren't with them, we have a pretty solid guess that you're a male."

Mammon looked up at them, a blank look could be seen, "you don't know that, for all you know I could be a female."

Bel chuckled, "you're not going to get it out of Mammy that easily, a stubborn illusionist is what it is."

"Hey… where's Lussuria?"

Looking around they spotted Lussuria sitting with the girls giggling like it was the end of the world. Fran grabbed a hold of Mukuro's leg. "Master… she's scary, her eyes… it was like looking into a storm that held many different plans on how to kill… and I was the person that it was all meant for! There was like over a thousand plans!"

Mukuro looked down at Fran, Ken agreed while Chikusa shrugged. "She's evil… OW!" Fran glared at Verde who punched Fran's pumpkin hat.

"Haha you guys are over reacting."

"CAKE TIME!" Luce screamed out of random causing everyone to jump. Tsuyoshi walked in with a cake that had fourteen candles on it with a chrome skull in the same design as the one on Chrome's eye patch on it.

Chrome couldn't hide the blush that was on her face as the cake was set in front of her. Of course they sung happy birthday in both Japanese and Italian, it caused her to blush more. "Make a wish and blow out the candle!" Nana exclaimed.

Chrome didn't know what to wish for; she looked at everyone then at the cake, a smile on her face as she blew the candles out. "What cha wish for?" Fran asked. Mukuro stabbed him.

"It won't come true if she tells you idiot."

"Master you honestly don't believe in that do you?"

"Of course not," Mukuro said. "I just don't want her telling." Chrome only giggled as the cake was cut and handed out.

"Hey Chrome?" Fran held a grin on his face as she looked at him to get cake in the face, "Happy birthday!"

"Fran," They all shouted, cake fell off of the girls face as she licked her lips.

"Chocolate."

"You're favorite… I'm sure you don't like it on your face though…" Tsuna said with a frown.

Chrome smiled as she looked at Fran, "Fran come here." She said, Fran knew what was going to happen, he backed away to run into Ken and Chikusa, the two held cake in their hands as they went to slam it in Fran's face. They missed and ended up throwing cake onto Mukuro.

"MUKURO-SAN!"

"Mukuro-Sama, I apologize."

"Kufufu Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro picked up two pieces of cake, "come here."

The two slowly backed away and made a run for it as Mukuro threw the cake, one hit Verde while the other hit Fon. The Scientist held murder in his eyes while Fon took a calming breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Tsuna said, he squeaked as a piece of cake flew towards him, ducking the cake hit Reborn. Oh shit… they are all dead.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna took off running as Reborn chased him with the cake.

"Chrome-Chan, we are so sorry!" Kyoko started, she paused as she saw Chrome laughing. It caused the girls to smile. Chrome whipped the cake off of her face and attacked her friends with the cake, causing them to squeal and run away.

"FOOD FIGHT, KORA!" Colonnello shouted as he jumped onto a table and threw cake, he blinked once before he was covered from head to toe with cake.

The room was filled with odd laughter. This had to be the best birthday Chrome has ever had in her whole life. Athena pulled Chrome down; she held a plan as she threw cake, "so sorry about destroying your beautiful cake." Chrome shrugged as they threw cake.

"It's fine, this is fun." Chrome giggled, Athena threw more cake and covered herself and Chrome.

* * *

Needless to say, when the food fight ended they all had to clean up; it was fun while it lasted. There wasn't much presents since Chrome made a big deal about it. Mukuro told everyone he would plant them all in her room and make her open them.

They accepted that it was still a school night, so they called it an early night, just to mess with Mukuro each male placed a kiss on Chrome's cheek, they eyed Mammon to see if it would place a kiss as well. Mammon was nowhere to be seen though.

"Very popular isn't she?" Athena asked as she looked up at Verde. The scientist pushed his glasses up.

"They all did it to mess with Mukuro."

Athena smirked, "there's that, and the fact she is a beautiful young women," Verde nodded as they all walked home.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you; I should be going my own way now."

They bowed to Athena as she went her own way; she refused to have anyone walk her home, saying she was stronger than she looked.

"I like her." Chrome said as she held her hands to her lips, they all gave her a strange look as she did so. She only smiled.

"She's fun!" Fran voiced before he yawned, Mukuro picked Fran up and carried him the rest of the way home.

Verde was amazed that they all liked her, and didn't think she was strange… for them that is. "She looked pretty in her costume." Ken said. They all agreed to that.

"Please marry her; we do want a mommy, daddy." Verde glared as he went after all of them.

* * *

After everyone had gotten ready for bed they gathered in the theatre room and watched a movie, they told M.M. how much fun they had and that she should have been there. M.M. only shrugged as they watched the movie. Fran, Ken and Chikusa had passed out, they left the three there while they returned to their rooms.

Chrome noticed that a giant teddy bear was on her bed, it was from Mukuro. Giggling she saw a box on her night stand. Picking it up she opened it, a smile grew onto her face as she saw the armband worn by none other than Kyoya Hibari.

She smiled to herself as she placed the Arm band back into the box neatly, she lay down and snuggled the bear. Mukuro smiled as he watched the girl sleep with his gift, he looked at the box, and shook his head. He noticed that there was a beautiful black dress hanging up beside the window. He went over to said dress and examined it. There were ruffles at both the chest area and end of the dress that had pearls lining the hems. A beaded belt that had little crosses on it as well. A black rose rested on the side and is strapless. He didn't know who had brought it here. Since he was there when everyone brought their gift, there weren't any notes on the dress to say who it was from and he knew that the girl never owned the dress before tonight. Frowning he made it his goal to figure out who bought his former vessel the dress.

"Good night my sweet Nagi." He said, before he returned to his room.

* * *

The next day went by at a normal pace for everyone; well as normal as it could be with a group of assassins still in town and a lot of other Mafia families. Hibari beat students up for being late, and he was about to beat Mukuro up for being there, even if he was only walking the girls to school. Mukuro shook his head.

"Have fun."

As Mukuro left he managed to find Athena who was sitting at a coffee house sipping tea calmly. She was alone… until Verde joined her. Mukuro stalked.

Verde held a strange smile on his face while Athena laughed. Mukuro wasn't sure what they were talking about, but whatever it was. It made the both of them laugh, Verde handed her a few papers which Mukuro remembered as his research papers… and they were completely full… oh they were partners working on a project!

Using an illusion he changed into a random person and took a table next to them. He ordered a white chocolate mocha. As he listened to what was being said.

"All of this is amazing Verde… everyone I have worked with I've never seen anything on this level… and I have worked with some amazing people." Verde only smirked his cocky smirk. "It truly is amazing."

"As much as it will damage my pride if anyone heard me say this, most of it is due to you my dear." Athena laughed.

"No, I did nothing," Verde shook his head; she was trying to humor him now. "Oh I'm so sorry, I actually have a meeting today with my father and uncles, and it's very important that I'm there, a war could start between the three of them if I'm not. They are all very stubborn men." Athena said as she grabbed her coat.

Verde only nodded, understanding what she meant because of the Arcobaleno. "Can I see you tonight for dinner?" Athena smiled as she nodded; she placed a small kiss on Verde's cheek as she left.

There was a long moment of silence, "Mukuro Rokudo how much did you hear?"

"Enough to blackmail you with," Mukuro laughed an evil version of his "Kufufufu's" as he ran off. Not paying for his coffee… damn bastard.

* * *

For the rest of the day Verde had tried to kill Mukuro who was able to avoid all his attempts. It lasted until Chrome returned home, she noticed Verde had shaved and was actually combing his crazy green hair.

"You have a date with Athena." They all nodded, "that's amazing!"

Verde rolled his eyes as he left, telling them to kill each other, they waved goodbye. Verde went to Athena's studio apartment, which was decorated with ancient Greek antics which amazed him how they held the look of being aged and yet they looked as if they were made yesterday.

"I'm sorry I have a huge soft spot for Ancient Greek stuff…" Athena smiled softly. Verde didn't mind it he did find it all amazing. He took her to a nice but simple place, and they talked more about science and other stuff.

They would laughed, "Ah Verde tonight was wonderful. Now why are you hiding your pacifier? I think it's cute on you, it matches the electric aura that's coming off of you." Verde blinked as he looked at Athena.

"Aura, How strange are you?"

"You will not believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Verde challenged as he stared at her. Athena set her wine glass down as she folded her hands together and leaned forward.

"You really want to know? It will be something I have to completely trust you with; of course it will be something your family can know as well. But no one else," Verde nodded as he watched her. "All right, I'm a goddess."

Verde laughed, she only smiled "that is funny."

"It's not meant to be funny, I'm being serious. I am a goddess."

Verde only looked at her eyes; he could tell she was serious. "This… is… amazing."

"Verde, you do release if you tell anyone besides your children and other family I will destroy you." Verde believed her, "good." Athena smirked.

"Wait… you said you had children but you're a virgin goddess."

"We will talk more after dinner." Verde only nodded as they finished dinner, paid and returned to Athena's apartment. There she explained everything to him, it was interesting.

"So that is how a virgin goddess has children… interesting." Athena laughed at the amazement in Verde's eyes.

"I know; it is the purest kind of love someone can give to another, Mr. Arcobaleno." He had ended up telling Athena about the Arcobaleno curse, but she already knew all about it.

* * *

Verde returned home later that night, he was slightly… at eased as he walked in. The kids had been waiting up for him, they demanded him tell them everything. Verde looked at them, "Athena is a goddess" they laughed.

"Yes, yes Athena is a goddess, but what about your Athena?"

"She's a goddess…" they heard the serious tone in Verde's voice which made them believe.

"Wait, your tie is undone, and you look like you have bed head… damn you scored with a goddess." Mukuro said, envying him.

"No… it was…different… I've never dealt with anything like that…"

Chrome sat on her knees and turned to face Verde, "will she be our mommy?"

"Don't you start that as well," Verde snapped, Chrome giggled. "No… I'm not sure what just happened actually… can't explain…"

"Whoa… this is interesting Verde is at a loss of words… this is serious." Mukuro said.

"Does this mean we will have a baby brother or sister soon?" Fran asked. They all looked at Fran and laughed.

"Nah, I don't think we will be getting any infants." Mukuro said.

"Enough go to bed everyone!" Verde snapped shooing them off to bed.

* * *

Weeks had past and Athena had sadly left, Verde felt slightly alone, but he knew somehow Athena was still there, he had told the Arcobaleno that word was not to leave to their families about it. The Arcobaleno agreed to staying silent over it, slightly fearing Athena's powers from what they had seen during Chrome's birthday.

* * *

**How was it? I thought it was really cute but I wrote it so I'm suppose too think that. Verde, the Kokuyo Gang and Arcobaleno now know of Athena's secret. What do you think will happen now? **

**A little Trivia about the drink Mukuro ordered. That's something I order almost all the time whenever I go to Starbucks. Next to the cookie crumble XP It's amazing.**

**So this chapter I wanted to try to base it off of this picture: **** static . zero chan Katekyo. Hitman. REBORN%21. full. 676459****. jpg**

**The dress: static .zero chan Chrome. Dokuro. full. 548741. jpg (I suck at describing things, but I hope you could have pictured it without needing to look at the picture).**

**Reviews are love. (If you can't see the pictures I'll post them on my wall). **


	4. December 22

**This is more of a Varia centered fanfiction! For my love of BV… hey it's my birthday if I want to share my love for BV I can :D I hope you enjoy it. (It's short like chapter two. Sorry)**

**Reviews: **

**Hibarilova18: Can't say, I'm trying to find a way to work that in right now.**

**KrystDerp: :D Chrome's the best female character if you ask me. I adore her to death! You'll see eventually. He/She/It will be adorable. Yes the KHR! Cast will meet the PJO Characters sometime soon. Just give it a few more chapters.**

**himitsuTenshiXakuma: *Rubs the back of my head and laughs nervously* Hehehe um well I'm still trying to figure out who will be a demigod. I actually already mentioned a few demigods in the story no one has guessed it yet. So I hope everyone can figure them out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or KHR!**

**December 22: Belphegor's birthday**

* * *

It was now Belphegor's birthday, and close to Christmas, the Vongola and Arcobaleno went to Italy to spend the Christmas and New Years with them. It was crazy but that was normal, for Bel's birthday they had a free for all, which was a blast.

They all killed lots of grunts which Xanxus wasn't too happy about, and they were now resting before dinner. Bel was resting on his couch, no one else in the room making it perfect for the prince to relax in. He threw a knife, "It's not nice to sneak in on the prince Mammon."

"I wasn't aiming to sneak in birthday brat." Mammon replied walking in. Bel sat up and looked at Mammon's tiny figure.

"Will today be the day the prince learns Mammon's gender?"

"Maybe," Mammon replied taking a seat on the arm rest to Bel's favorite couch. Bel only grinned.

Bel and Mammon just stared at each other for a while, "Well?"

Mammon turned to Bel, "how badly do you want to know?"

"Very!"

"Very badly you will be willing to do anything?" Bel nodded, "no matter what it is?" Bel nodded again "Come here." Bel did as he was told; he walked to Mammon and stood in front of the hooded figure.

Mammon looked up at Bel; hands slowly reaching up to grab a hold of the famous hood that never fell out of place, Mammon lifted it and completely took it off. Reaching back Mammon grabbed a clip and took it out allowing long indigo hair to fall to the bottom of Mammon's shoulder bald, topaz eyes locked onto Bel's face.

"You're a girl?" Mammon held a smirk.

"Expected me to be a male?"

"Yes, but this is better. Oh man just think, of the hot girl on girl action we could get from you!" Her eye color changed to a fire opal color. "Your eyes just changed color!"

"Shh, yes, it's something passed down in the females of my family." Mammon replied, "Don't make such a big deal about it." Mammon snapped, "and don't tell anyone." She added. Bel nodded.

"So only the Sky Arcobaleno, Athena, Chrome and I know your secret." Mammon nodded, "perfect."

"Now help me fix my hair, I can't let the others see me without my hood." She placed the pin in her mouth as she grabbed a hold of hair and started to roll it up. Bel helped slightly unsure of what to do. She put the pin in then pulled her hood over her head.

"Ushishishi," Bel chuckled. Mammon gave him a strange look.

"What are you laughing at this time?" She asked. Bel said nothing.

She didn't understand what was about to happen and when she was going to demand what he was doing she paused, he had done the most daring thing any man has ever done. He kissed Mammon; she struggled a little and then moaned into the kiss. Bel chuckled as he pulled away. She fell off of the couch panting as she stared up at him.

"DINNER!" Lussuria called. Bel placed his hands in his pocket as he turned and left chuckling the whole time.

"BELPHEGOR I'LL KILL YOU!" Mammon screamed as she jumped up and chased after the prince. No one knew what had happened, and they didn't even question it.

* * *

**Well looks like we have a mad Mammon ^^ I personally see Mammon as a female. If you've read my other stories you'll know that. Please respect that. But anyways yes I'm posting this on my birthday and, and there should be two more updates from me today (Not for this story sorry). So Reviews are love~ Bye loves *Sends everyone kisses***


	5. December 25

**Good Morning/Evening/Night (Or whatever time it is that you're reading this chapter!) So sorry that last week's chapter was so short you'll be a bit sad with today's chapter Sorry. I was going to post two updates and try to add more to this story, but I got distracted because of the Hongice tag on Tumblr… *regrets nothing* When I looked at the time it was already pretty late (It's like twelve AM as I'm posting this).**

**OH if you love the Norse Gods, Loki, Balder, and Thor, you should watch an anime called Kamigami no Asobi.**

**IF you love the Japanese Gods Susanoo and Tsukuyomi, you should watch an anime called Kamigami no Asobi.**

**IF you love the Egyptian Gods Thoth and Anubis, you should watch an anime called Kamigami no Asobi**

**OH IF YOU LOVE THE GREEK GODS HADES, APOLLO, AND DIONYUSU YOU SHOULD WATCH AN ANIME CALLED KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI!**

**Right now it's my favorite Anime! Sadly it's coming close to the end of the series (Only 12 episodes). The only thing is that it sort of messes up backstories a bit. It's still good. It's pretty much about a human girl and the gods being trapped in a school because Zeus thinks that the gods needs to get back in touch with Human's so all the gods I mentioned above are the main characters and the human Yui Kusanagi needs to pretty much teach all the gods what it's like to be humans and to understand them. However she only has a year to do so and if they do not complete it within their time limit they will be stuck there forever. **

**It's pretty much from an Otome game. It's still pretty good! If you haven't seen it already you should totally check it out!**

**Reviews:**

**KrystDerp: No, Mammon's not a child of Aphrodite; I actually have this headcanon that a few reasons why Mammon wears a hood is because she is of course hiding her gender, but because of her eyes. She did say that it runs in her family. BUT that doesn't mean she couldn't possibly be a Legacy of Aphrodite/Venus right? (Just a guess?) *Nervous laugh* I do love BV it's my OTP in this fandom I couldn't help myself! Longer chapter… sorry this is another short chapter, but because it's really short. The next long chapter won't be until like probably chapter ten… sorry. **

**That Masked Nerd Girl: I know; I always make it a point when fans try to correct me that on KHR Pages I admin on. Always saying that the wiki states that Mammon's a male, however they neglect to look at that one piece of information that the fans are the ones that decided it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Percy Jackson**

* * *

**December 25: Christmas**

Christmas being three days after Bel's was spent with the Varia as well as New Year's will be. It was fun to be honest. That still didn't stop them from finding out Mammon's gender, they tried everything. Getting her to wear tighter clothes to see if there was a figure, or get her drunk enough to take her clothes off. Hell they even played strip poker which failed on them. Forgetting she was the master at gambling. They lost their clothes and their money.

"Last resort, truth or dare." Reborn shouted, they all stared at him but agreed. "All right, I'll go first, Viper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off all your heavy clothing."

Mammon removed her cloak, and Varia jacket to reveal her shirt and pants. But it still wasn't enough to tell if she was female or male to all of them.

"That's all my heavy clothing."

"Not all."

"I'm not taking my pants and shirt off." She snapped.

"Fine, go."

The game went on for hours, but no one found out her gender, they cursed to themselves. It was a sad Christmas night.

* * *

Mukuro and Fran were taking bets to see how long it would take before everyone eventually figured out. "Shishou," Fran looked up at Mukuro with his usual blank stare, however Mukuro knew the boy had something on his mind.

"Yes little one?"

"Do you think we'll see Athena again?" He asked. "Also I'm still trying to figure out who got Chrome-Nee all those nice things, I know we didn't."

Mukuro thought about it, he did remember the girl getting a nice dress, for her birthday. However he didn't remember anyone bringing it or even signing a card. Perhaps she had another stalker he wasn't aware of? He watched everyone, and was conflicted on who it would be. Maybe Tsunayoshi Sawada was trying to win over her affection? Or maybe it was Takeshi Yamamoto? It's always the nice one's who are secretly plotting to steal the girl away.

"Shishou… you're glaring at everyone." Fran waved his hand in front of Mukuro's face. The older illusionist shook his head and smiled down at the boy.

"Don't worry; Master is only trying to figure out who sneaked the gifts in without anyone knowing."

"What if it was really Santa?"

"Santa's not real stupid student of mine," Fran made a face as he turned to watch the Arcobaleno try to pick at Mammon's hood. Verde was close to getting it off, however a look from Luce made all of them back off.

The former Lightning Arcobaleno walked towards the two Mist's and stared at them. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing," they replied.

"Really, we're just trying to figure out how Chrome-Nee got all that fancy stuff when I'm pretty sure no one here got it for her. I say Santa got it for her but Shishou said Santa's not real."

"He's not." Verde agreed with Mukuro, "He's just your parents and or guardian putting gifts under the tree, that's why they say. "He knows if you've been naughty or Nice." Because they judge you on how many gifts to buy," Fran and Mukuro stared at Verde who just shrugged.

"Shishou's been naughty yet he got a lot of gifts."

"He also stole the gifts from Hibari Kyoya."

"Oh right." Mukuro laughed at the fact he stole most of the demon's gifts.

"Fran why don't you ask Verde the first question you had asked me." Mukuro said, motioning for the light green haired boy to ask his question. Fran and Verde stared at each other with a blank face before Verde became annoyed and turned.

"When will we see Athena again? She was sort of fun during Chrome-Nee's party." Verde frowned; he did miss the goddess very much.

"Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, or next week, maybe a year from now; she is a goddess. As such she doesn't have to waste her life with mortals like us… and I can't see her coming by to spend time with us simply because she feels like it. She does have rules she must follow."

While they still didn't know that much about the Ancient Greeks, or their gods. They did know that Verde was upset about not being able to see the goddess of wisdom. Now Mukuro had two things that he could do. He could A) comfort his 'friend' and make sure he was feeling Okay. B) Get him drunk to where he doesn't have to think about the goddess. Or the last and final choice, C) Pick on him to no end for being a love sick puppy.

Of course we all know what his choice would be. Grinning he stood up and threw his arm around the green haired man's shoulders. "Kufufufu you are such a love sick puppy! If it wasn't for the fact she's a goddess, and I was your enemy I would use her against you." He said with a grin, "however I have never tried to take control of a goddess or a god before. It would be fun to try."

Verde rolled his eyes and grinned, pushing Mukuro's arm off of him. "I'll pay good money to watch you die a slow and painful death by the hand of the god or goddess that you try to control. No humans' can summon gods and goddesses. While some think they can get control of their power by doing so it's really the god that's always in control. Good try though Rokudo. Please do try to think of a better plan… also try a different god Athena's off limits."

"I'm rusty on Greek Mythology who are their gods again?"

"Which ones Mukuro-Sama, there are a lot. Thirteen main gods and I think ten minor gods that are still important. Not to mention there are about twenty-eight other gods they aren't as important but are still pretty important in our daily lives." Mukuro turned to look at Chrome, a bit shocked she knew that much. "Athena told me some stuff on my birthday." She blushed and looked down at her shoes.

Mukuro grinned and patted Chrome's head. "I'm impressed; you know more than I do. Why don't you tell me about each god?" She looked up at him with a blush and bright smile as the two took a seat and Chrome explained what she had learned from the goddess.

Verde listened as well as Fran, a smirk on Verde's face as he heard the girl speak. If Athena was here she would be proud of the girl. Fran seemed bored by it, and eventually fell asleep in Verde's lap. He glared at the boy but let out a sigh and just accepted it. Athena did tell him he should at least try to act like a better father figure to them since he was the only adult figure they had.

* * *

**OKAY so I added some more to this chapter so it wouldn't only be a page long. So it's slightly longer but still pretty short. Sorry. I was going to update twice today but again I lost track of time!**

**No one has yet to guess who a demigod was yet! I've thrown a few hints already! Let's see if anyone can guess it from this chapter!**

**Please review! Remember at least two reviews and I'll update! **


End file.
